Threads of Thought
by Amy494walker
Summary: Some supplementary characters and their thoughts on Morgan and Reid's relationship. Slash. Rated M just to be safe. Crack!Fic, oneshot. M/R


**Title: **Threads of Thought  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M to be safe, but probably more of a T  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine, no profit made  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Reid/Morgan, mentioned - Rossi/Prentiss, Reid/Morgan/Prentiss, Hotch/Garcia, JJ/Will, Sort of OFM/OMC  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Some supplementary characters and their thoughts on Morgan and Reid's relationship.  
><strong>AN:**Okay, so this happened, I wrote it a little while ago for the Kink meme. Let me explain, someone on the meme requested M/R pillow talk but this troll said that wasn't kinky enough so someone suggested the following:

_from the pov of the pillow, which is really enjoying being scrunched up under reid's or morgan's hips while the two of them are fucking_.

So yeah. Please don't hate me for violating you brains :P

* * *

><p><em>'Whew'<em> Thought pillow as he was roughly thrown back into place beneath The Original Master's head. He loved it when they chose him to partake in their love making, the larger, darker man always pounded The Original into him so hard it was all he could do not to ignite into flames.

_'Good session huh?'_ he heard comforter ask telepathically, she was the luckiest of all of them, she got to completely surround them as they mated.

_'Tell me about it,'_ pillow thought in response,_ 'I thought they where gonna tear me up at one point there. Oh look,' _he said, using his powers to see himself, _'They got some of their fluids on me. Sweet.' _He thought with a psychic smirk.

_'Oh whoopdi doo, they get their fluids on me all the time.' _Thought comforter in that smug tone she always used.

Pillow invisibly frowned_ 'Hey come on, don't be a smug bitch okay? We all enjoy it.'_

_'Yeah,' _Chimed in headboard,_ 'I mean I'm the one that they get tied too or pounded against but you don't hear me bragging do you?'_

_'Yeah. You're right. Sorry.' _Comforter thought in an apologetic tone before sighing_ 'My last owner was a single woman, I never got any action. I guess I just like to overcompensate. Do you forgive me?'_

Pillow and Headboard took a moment before Headboard replied _'Of course we do sweetheart. And hey! Without you they'd probably be too cold to do it in here and they'd settle for Couch in front of the fire.'_

_'Yeah,' _Pillow added emphatically,_ 'The last thing we want is that stuck up ass-hole lording it over us huh?'_

Pil and Head sensed Commy blushing as she said, _'Thanks guy's'_

"Morgan," The original Master said, causing Pil, Head and Commy to be quiet and listen, "You know I wasn't flirting back with that guy right?"

_'Ooh, are they gonna fight? Oh I hope not.' _Worried Commy.

_'Nah,' _Thought Pil, trying to comfort his friend, _'Sex like that comes AFTER a fight, not before'_

"I know Pretty Boy," Replied the other man, "I just can't help getting riled up when some jackass thinks he can touch you."

"I know." Said The Original, stroking the others arm.

The Other then smiled and said "Hey, did you see Prentiss and Rossi today, the way they where?" When The Original shook his head, the other continued, "Definite tension. Something happened there man."

As the original laughed Head asked,_ 'Do we know them?'_

After a moment Commy replied, _'Isn't Prentiss the female one who joined us that one time. Remember The Original said it was a birthday present to The Other?'_

Head said _'Ah yeah, she was good, she kept gripping me and tugging on me. I liked her'_

_'Wait, wait, when was this?'_Pil thought.

_'Oh, That was before you got here.'_ Replied Commy regretfully, she hated thinking about a time before they where all together. They where her family and they where all that mattered now. Pil, head and The Original. Though she had to admit, The Other was starting to grow on her too. He always folded her back into place each morning. As much as she loved The Original, he would sometimes forget and she would be left scrunched up all day, it gave her terrible aches.

The Original had stopped laughing now and was back to stroking The Others arm, "I kinda like that. JJ and Will, Hotch and Garcia, Emily and Rossi, you and me. It's like we're all finally letting ourselves be happy."

"Yeah," Said The Other in a dreamy voice.

The Other was quiet for a second before he said. "I love you Spencer. So much."

As Head, Pil and Commy all held their breath, The Original took a moment to stare into The Others eyes before, finally replying, "I love you too Derek."

As the two where kissing, Commy was trying to hold back ethereal tears. She felt like this was the start of a family, a real, true and complete family, just what she had always wanted.

_'That was so sweet.' _She sniffed.

_'Commy,' _She heard Pil think

_'Yeah?' _She replied.

_'I'm in love with you.'_

_' ...I love you too.'_

As Commy and Pil's non-corporeal bodies kissed in subspace, Head asked _'Can I be your best man?'_

In unison Pil and Commy thought,_ 'Heeeaaad!'_

_'Okay, okay,' _Head telepathically yelled before lowering his thoughts to a whisper, _'Just don't invite that throw cushion at the foot of the bed okay.'_

_ 'Hey!' _Cush replied indignantly

End.


End file.
